Winter Indulgance
by Mikoto Shinigami
Summary: Konoha's covered in snow, thusly; you're either staying home and grading papers or having snow ball fights (or reading adult novels?)! Kakairu, Sasunaru, rated R for out of control hormones.
1. Yay for gobs of snow

****

Disclaimer/Authoresses note: Dun own Naruto…charmander. It mocks me…GRRRsdjgg. :D So. This is my first Naruto fic… annnd… it's something I've been doing on whims of my own entertainment. So it might not be that great. That, and I can't write that well as it is. But oh well~, enjoi! Kakairu, Sasunaru, some musings of Leesaku…because I could. And warning: there's lemon stuffs in later chapters. …o_o Yeah. 

Chapter One!: Hurray for gobs of snow! 

---

It was snowing in Konoha.

The entire village was blanketed with beautiful white sheets of sparkling snow, and the sky was a pale, sickly gray. Dark eyes watched the gentle, fragile flakes dance in the light wind profoundly. Each flittering segment of glittering white whirled, churned, and finally landed unseen in masses of other snow flakes. The entire array was just spectacular, as it was for some reason a little sad. 

Iruka Umino stood in front of his apartment window, resting his finger-tips at its sill while gazing with somewhat of a squint out at the storm. Class had finally ended, and he'd have to start grading papers in a few hours to get it out o the way. Iruka was somewhat disappointed. He had new students he was happy to learn to get along with, but said opportunity was cut short due to weather; as unpredictable as it is. 

Though Iruka had new students - none were like his last favored three: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Though they were clumsy as a group, if they only would pull themselves together, they would be great. Kakashi, the copy-nin, had even stated that the Uchiha Sasuke and vessel of the demon fox Naruto made an excellent team if they could put their rivalry behind themselves. 

Kakashi. The young chuunin's stomach churned uncomfortably as he gripped at the sill of his window; muscles tensing and cheeks flaring at the mention of the copy ninja. Iruka's mind froze, and he found his eyes drifting to the white ground - rather than the swirling flakes. Every time Iruka thought about Kakashi, his every movement and thought would either be stalled or ceased. Iruka was never sure why, and he tried not to venture to the possibilities. 

Iruka's cheeks flared to the point where there was even a bit of pink across the vertical scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose, for he had just seen Kakashi in strangely good timing. The jounin sensei stood in the middle of Iruka's view with a hand in his silvery white hair, absent mindedly dazing off into his surroundings. Much like Iruka had been until Kakashi caught his attention. Kakashi actually looked ethereal in beauty against the pale - yet bright - scenery. His light skin seemed as light as the snow, as was his hair, which glistened just as the white blankets and flakes did around him. Iruka seemed to have lost all interest in the snowy village, but was much more engrossed in just the amazing effect it had on Kakashi. 

Kakashi seemed to have froze; stuck in place, and then averted his gaze to Iruka's window. Iruka nearly squeaked as his face drained of color and turned straw-berry red, and then ducked out of sight -- rather clumsily. It probably looked to Kakashi, who quirked his brow in response, that Iruka simply slipped for some reason, even though he was only standing in one place. Iruka rested his chin on his knees after hugging them to his body and sighed as his blush subsided. Kakashi smirked and vanished into the scenery. 

Iruka's blush did return by very little, and quite briefly. Iruka had always KNOWN Kakashi was attractive, but never necessarily found him as such. Not until he'd seen him seconds ago. Maybe only because of the weathers affect did he now find him attractive; it could be spur of the moment, or really he had all along and just came to realize it now. All at once Iruka had lost his breath, and all at once his knees grew weak: stunned by the mans beauty. When Kakashi's eyes ventured in his direction, he felt he had to hide. Iruka had never even been attracted to a man until just then, in fact. Iruka felt his heart skip beats and his stomach churned again. Sighing to relieve the tight feeling in his chest, jumpy stomach, and tingling finger-tips and lips, Iruka found that his breathing was a bit quicker as was his heart beat. Kakashi made Iruka lose himself without effort, and Iruka felt a bit embarrassed. 

Suddenly, a pair of cool hands gripped Iruka's shoulders, thereafter he received a cheerful "HALLO!". Iruka screamed, flailed, blushed and fell over onto his side, shocked. Iruka had also been surprised by the draft of cold air that rushed into his small apartment. "K-Kakashi! What--" Kakashi laughed, waved and sat at Iruka's window-sill casually, sitting with his legs apart and draping as one of his elbows rested on his knee, allowing his hand to support the weight of his chin. "Relax," he chirped. "I'm not going to kill you!" Though there was a mask over the jounin's lips, Iruka could hear the smile in his voice. Immediately - his pink blush grew to a dark red. 

The man who made Iruka blush just by addressing his name, had his stomach churn just by being in the same room, and nerves rattle just by touch - was now sitting at Iruka's window-sill, kicking his legs like a child. "Though", Kakashi continued, "you may have died already.. Iruka? Hello~..." Iruka was nudged by the toe of Kakashi's boot, and he grunted. Kakashi was oblivious more than half the time to how strange Iruka acted around him. Iruka's stammering and blushing he found a little unusual - but most of the time, it seemed normal to Kakashi. It was almost as if the nervous wreck of a ninja was how Kakashi assumed Iruka to be; he didn't know that he himself was the one who made Iruka like that. 

Not waiting for Iruka to gather his marbles and invite him in, Kakashi stepped into his apartment and closed the window before anymore heat was lost. Iruka suddenly was to his feet, and his blush was stifled (though still visible as a pale cherry that barely surfaced threw his cheeks) as he lowered his head a bit and glared up at the taller, older male. "...Can I help you?" Iruka asked. Kakashi grinned and pinched Iruka's warm cheeks with his freezing hands. "No, I doubt it." Iruka shrieked from the coldness of Kakashi's hands, and found himself blushing furiously once more just from the touch. Iruka pulled off Kakashi's hands. "You're hands are freezing!", Iruka whined, rubbing his cheek lightly. Kakashi chuckled, and his left eye turned upwards happily. Oh, how easy Iruka was to fluster. It was delicious. (A/N: _ Not like that!) 

Kakashi bounced on his heels lightly. "Anyways, I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight!" Kakashi said cheerfully, holding up his finger tip in exclamation. "My apartment is currently half way done in by snow. I didn't know it was going to snow today, so I left my window open..." A nervous laugh, and Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck. "...as soon as I got home, it was too late." Iruka paused, blinked, and then crossed his arms, apparently not taking serious note to what Kakashi was asking of him. "Then shovel the snow out?" Iruka countered. Kakashi blinked and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, of coarse I thought of that, but my apartment would be cold and wet..." Iruka furrowed his brows. 

"All of it? Just how big is your apartment, anyways?" 

"Oh...about," Kakashi held his hand a little over his own hair. "this high...and a little less wide...I can only fit a small book-case." 

Iruka took notice to the grin and light blush Kakashi gave at the mention of his choice in furniture.. Icha Icha paradise shelf, no doubt. He was surprised that his apartment was so small. 

"So!" Kakashi piped. "Can I stay the night?" That's when Iruka realized just what it was that Kakashi was asking for, and his cheeks painted to scarlet. "I-I only have one bed..." Kakashi blinked his lazy eyes and looked towards Iruka's couch. "I'll sleep on the couch, then.", he replied. Iruka sighed with relief. "Then you're more than welcome." He'd much sooner die of a heart-attack than sleep with Kakashi. Er...in the same bed as him, not as in... Iruka blushed again. 

Kakashi grinned. "Good. Thanks! I knew I could count on you," Kakashi said, canting his head lightly. Iruka nodded. 

Iruka figured he'd better get started on grading - while he still had some of his sanity. He made way to his desk and sat down with a plop, getting out the file that contained his students' work. Kakashi blinked and rested his elbows on Iruka's shoulders, and his chin on the top of his head. "Watcha doin'?" Kakashi curiously poked Iruka in the chest since his hands were almost touching Iruka's breast anyways. Iruka blushed lightly and sighed. "I'm just getting some work out of the way, is all." Kakashi frowned. "But it's the weekend! You can do whatever you want now~!" Iruka laughed lightly at Kakashi's whining. "Well, I don't want to worry about it at last minute is all." Kakashi nodded against Iruka's head, and then slid off. "Well, alright. I'm going to go wash up," Kakashi informed Iruka. Iruka nodded, taking out an ink bottle. "Okay then..." 


	2. The Snowball Nin

****

Disclaimer/Authoresses note: Yeah, yeah. Don't own Naruto. Bastards. Sorry for some of the errors I missed on the first chapter…O_o; I should reread my stuff. And sorry that this chapter's so short. I was running low on creative juices…and tea. Mostly, I'm sorry to you sasunaru fans! But then again, this was supposed to be a kakairu fic…but then I threw in stuff… o_O Yes. Stuff. Hopefully, later chapters of sasunaru will be longer.

Chapter Two!: The snow-ball nin

---

"WOOHOO!!!" 

Birds flew from the trees because of the loud outburst which exploded from the young preteenager who stood on his roof-top with fists on his hips. Maliciously, blue optics scanned the near blank scenery. Crouching down rather quickly, the youth scooped up some snow and compacted it into a ball. 

His gaze fell down to the snow-ball with a toothy grin and narrowed eyes. It was a good snowball. Nicely compacted, firm, and perfectly round! It would for sure knock someone off their feet from the level he was at with such a superb snowball. 

Like Sasuke! Naruto mused to himself, clutching the snow-ball excitedly. I'm gonna hunt his ass down... Naruto chuckled and stood up, confidently running his fingers threw his spikey bed-head of blond hair. "Yeah! He won't know what hit--" Suddenly, something hard, cold and damp smacked him on the side of his face. Taken by surprise, Naruto shrieked and fell from his roof-top, down to the snowy ground beneath him. 

With a loud 'thud', Naruto fell through a snow bank, leaving a little outline of himself. At a neighboring roof-top to Naruto's own stood the mentioned Uchiha Sasuke, who smirked confidently while tossing a snowball up and down. After Naruto swiftly recovered, he sat up with a jolt. "HEY. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Naruto rubbed his cheek and frowned, sticking out his lower lip with his eyes squinted. He wasn't facing Sasuke, and didn't know who his attacker was. 

It was quiet for a second, and Naruto was pelted in the back of his head with another snowball, causing him to fall face forwards into the bank again. "You let your guard down too much, dunce!!" Called Sasuke's voice. Oh, so he thought the hunter was the hunted, eh!? Naruto shot back up again. 

"BASTARD! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!" Naruto turned around while rubbing the back of his head with one hand and his red cheek with the other and faced Sasuke, who was still atop a building. 

^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^ 

Meanwhile, Sakura was home drinking cocoa and reading romantic novels, day dreaming about the boy she could never have: Sasuke. ( :P ) 

^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^ 

After some chasing and snowball battling, Naruto had vanished. Ha, coward! He couldn't admit defeat so he fled from it; typical of such a moron. Hmmm...but not Naruto. He was one of those overly optimistic _can-do_ morons. As soon as Sasuke realized Naruto could have been planning to sneak attack him, he was run-over with a giant snow boulder - on top of which ran Naruto. 

Naruto cackled as he looked over his shoulder to see no sign of Sasuke, meaning he was squished into the snow. Sasuke rose dazedly and rubbed the back of his head. "How did you like that, jackass!?" Called Naruto. Sasuke smirked, simply sitting there, and crossed his arms. 

It was then that Naruto's boulder - and Naruto, crashed into a wooden fence. 

Sasuke strolled triumphantly over to Naruto, who was covered in snow and in it face-first. A little high over his victory (and though he wouldn't admit it, the fun he was having), Sasuke placed his foot on Naruto's back and rested his weight on it. Naruto grunted. "Surrender..." Sasuke said in a low, dangerous tone. "...dunce." Naruto growled and attached himself to Sasuke's leg and flipped him onto his back in turnabout. Sasuke grunted loudly, and Naruto stepped on his face. "You damn show off! Eat my rubberrrrr," Naruto declared, dragging on his "r" in rubber as a sort of growl. 

Sasuke grimaced, snarled, and then shot his palm upward - directly between Naruto's legs. Naruto howled, fell on his side, and clutched himself, twitching. Sasuke then rested Naruto's head on his lap. Naruto was a bit confused, but couldn't question due to the immense pain spasming his nerves. Naruto felt Sasuke's finger tips brush his cheeks and a little over his scars, and he winced further, blushing from the awkward touch. What was is he --? 

Before Naruto could even finish his thoughts, however, Sasuke stuffed Naruto's mouth with snow and dropped his head, walking off afterwards. 

Naruto sat up, still clutching his groin and wincing, and spat out the snow. "GET BACK HERE! I'm gonna kick yer ass!" "Wishful thinking, Naruto. You're going to have to catch me..." Sasuke retorted, vanishing into the whisps of snow. Well, fine, Naruto replied smartly to himself. I'll do just that, and maybe even kill you since I'll most likely be shooting blanks for the rest of my life... 

Naruto stood up shakily after grabbing a rock and smirked. He packed the rock with snow and bits of ice on its first layer, hard snow on the second layer, and softer snow on the third and last. The snowball was about the size of Naruto's own head, and it was just for Sasuke! As soon as Naruto could find Sasuke, that was. He looked around and then began his hunt. 

What seemed like hours later, Naruto found nothing. He grumbled and added another layer of snow to the snowball of doom he had made just for Sasuke, sighing disappointedly. Then, he was slapped on his shoulder with another snowball. Naruto turned quickly, and Sasuke smirked while running by Naruto, looking over his shoulder. 

Naruto clenched his fist and grabbed the snowball with both his hands and chased after Sasuke, which was difficult enough carrying a giant snowball. Sasuke was really quick, and Naruto doubted he'd be able to get close enough to smack him with the snow ball. So, he rose it over his head while running after Sasuke and tossed it at the back of his head, causing Sasuke to plummet down face first. Since he was running so fast, as a plus, he did a bit of a flip as he lost his ground. 

Sasuke hissed through his tightly clenched teeth and rubbed the back of his head, scowling. There had apparently been a large rock in the center of that monster of a snowball. Naruto cackled and danced in circles around Sasuke, gloating. "That's what you get for palming me in the nuts!" "Haha, loser, you let yer guard down!" "You got beaten by me! HA! Take that~!" Beaten?! Sasuke lashed out one of his arms and gripped at Naruto's ankle, causing him to fall face first as Sasuke had just done. "...I'm going to kill you, Uzumaki..." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto quickly got up after squeaking, and dashed off. Sasuke chased after, while Naruto flailed his arms and ran away as quick as he could possibly go, screaming.


	3. Icha Icha for the sentimental soul

****

Disclaimer: Said a billion times before by writers everywhere, repeated again here: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto…or Naruto. I think the point of disclaimers is just to rub it in your face…--; …Iruka blushes a lot.

Chapter Three!: Icha Icha for the sentimental soul! 

---

Iruka was almost finished, but about ready to give up. Most of his students were failing the written part of these tests, though most did fine in performing their taught arts. The chuunin's eyelids were growing heavy, and his head nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the papers, yawning and allowing his shoulders to slump. Before Iruka was able to doze off into sleep, however, someone yanked his pony-tail causing his head to jerk upwards and sleepiness to disappear.

"OW!!" Iruka clenched at the hands of the stranger, who chuckled and released the poor sensei. "Don't be getting lazy, Iruka." Kakashi? Iruka blushed lightly. "I-I'm not!" A pause. "I'm just...getting really bored and tired?" Kakashi laughed and crouched lightly beside Iruka, glancing over his work. "Let me see..." Iruka shyly glanced towards Kakashi, as he flipped through tests, who had just finished bathing, and therefore didn't have his mask or forehead protector on. Again - Iruka's cheeks heated and turned red. Sou na~...Iruka found Kakashi attractive after all! Who couldn't? Without that mask (A/N: or his shirt o-O;;)...Iruka found himself glancing at the Sharingan eye, and then the rough scar that traveled from Kakashi's brow to his cheek-bone. Iruka even found himself quickly glancing at Kakashi's lips, but just as quickly looked away with a heavy blush, feeling a little guilty, and surprised with himself. 

Iruka's guilt and blush deepened and Kakashi nudged him. "Hey, Iruka, I'm talking to you! Snap out of it." Kakashi spoke sternly, but wasn't necessarily serious. "Oh -- ah...s-sorry," Iruka stuttered in reply. Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "It's fine..." he furrowed a brow. "Are you feeling alright, Iruka?" Iruka nodded, still blushing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." 

"Well, I see your problem," Kakashi concluded. Iruka blinked. "What is it?" "Your students are morons! Sheesh! I at least hoped you'd have a few more like Sasuke and Sakura!" Iruka laughed a bit nervously - secretly irritated. "Oh...they're not all stupid...Sasuke wasn't even that great on the hand-written tests. They all perform accurately..." Kakashi stared blankly at Iruka. Fidgeting, a bit uncomfortable, Iruka began to blush again. "A-ah..." Kakashi blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Right then...do you go over everything? Or just show them what to do?" Iruka cleared his throat. "Both, of course...just because this work isn't exactly impressive doesn't mean I'm a bad teacher," Iruka pointed out, glancing at Kakashi through the corner of his eye. This time, it was Iruka who was staring, and Kakashi who became mildly uncomfortable. Not that it really showed. "Ehh...I never said you were..." Kakashi countered wisely. Iruka frowned. It was useless to argue, but they both knew Kakashi was implying just that. Sometimes Kakashi was a bit too arrogant, but he never really meant any of what he said about Iruka. Well, not always. 

Iruka sighed. "I think I'll finish the rest of the work tomorrow...I'm exhausted," Kakashi grinned. "Alright." With that, Kakashi plopped himself onto Iruka's couch, casually patting the cushion beside him - motioning Iruka to join him. The chuunin did so with a bit of a bushed sigh.

Kakashi slid out an issue of Icha Icha Paradise from his back pocket and chuckled craftily, opening it up. "The newest issue just came out. I'm so happy. It was delayed a few times - I couldn't take the suspense." Iruka blinked. "...Why do those books matter so much to you?" Iruka furrowed a brow. Erotic novels..blegh. Perverted Kakashi... "They're really well written," the ecchi sensei replied happily, smiling with each of his eyes turned to upward crescents. Iruka blushed at seeing Kakashi smile with all of his face visible. He had an attractive smile... "Even so, it's just ... --" "Oh, you just don't like it because it's sexually explicit most the time," Kakashi said in a sing song voice. The jounin had apparently been reading already throughout their conversation, and flipped to the next page. "..." Iruka frowned. 

"I bet if you'd grow up and read it, you'd like it." Kakashi stated, not looking up from his book. 

Iruka ground his teeth. "I would not, because I just don't like those sort of books!" 

"Have you ever read one in this genre...?" 

"Well...no..." 

"Exactly!" 

Kakashi grinned and threw an arm around Iruka's shoulders, hugging him shoulder to shoulder so he could look over the pages with him. "Here, read. It's nothing bad yet, so you're safe." Iruka stammered nervously, blushed, and felt his heart quicken by an insane rate. The young chuunin began to sweat nervously from being so close to the older male, and much to his displeasure, began to read to distract himself from the uncomfortably comfortableness of Kakashi's body. 

Iruka discovered he was breathing heavily since his heart was going so quickly and had to stifle his panting. Was he having a panic attack or something? Iruka tried to focused more on the book to lose calm down a bit. 

Iruka was soon engrossed into the book. It was very well written, much to Iruka's surprise. Kakashi turned the page, as if he'd somehow known Iruka was finished with the page, and the jounin's grin grew ear to ear. Iruka's face went completely red as he encountered the beginning of a classic Icha Icha paradise scene in the middle of the paragraph he'd just been reading. Furthermore - it was making Iruka extremely uncomfortable because Kakashi was still reading. Iruka was worried it would affect his mood for the worse... 

Kakashi folded the corner of the page and closed the book, sensing how uncomfortable Iruka had suddenly become. Though, Kakashi knew that Iruka was uncomfortable all along. He just chose now to acknowledge it. After closing the book, he also released Iruka, and the said man felt a wave of relief. Kakashi was amused to see Iruka wasn't blushing for once, and he chuckled. "I guess it was a bit too much for you. But as you can see, it's not only sex...there's romance and ...stuff." Stuff meaning more sex. Iruka looked unamused. "...That was only page four, and there was already sex. I wouldn't call that romantic..." Kakashi shrugged. "Alot of romance can happen in a short amount of time. Furthermore, you don't need romance for sex." Iruka gave Kakashi another blank stare. It was then Kakashi realized he'd practically chased his own tail in a circle, and continued after clearing his throat: Anyways, in the previous issue, it was like...a chapter dedicated to just romantic mushy stuff." 

Wow, a whole, full chapter… Iruka folded his arms across his chest. "Oh? Define romantic...what exactly is your definition?" Kakashi placed the book down on Iruka's small coffee-table, and slouched against his couch. "Hmm...well, of coarse, in novels, I'd have to say it's usually when two characters admit their feelings to each other. Even if it's just blurting it out while they're drunk, it gets into nice little details on how they feel about each other descriptively..." Iruka blushed lightly and nodded. "...Well, let me rephrase: I meant, what do you find romantic?" Kakashi shrugged again. "I dunno. I'm not a romantic guy." Iruka smiled, his eyes turning to cheerful crescents. "I might have guessed." Kakashi smirked. Iruka was a pretty cute guy, sometimes. 

"Well..." Kakashi started, looking towards Iruka, who wasn't sitting far from him. Iruka blinked. "Hm?" "..What do you find romantic?" Iruka's face flushed red and he placed his hands on his lap. "I-I don't know. Alot of stuff, I guess..." "Name one," Kakashi suggested. Iruka furrowed his brows and looked towards Kakashi. 

What did he find romantic? Alot of stuff...rain, snow, and a bunch of other ridiculous things he didn't feel like sharing with Kakashi. Iruka only found the snow romantic when he saw Kakashi, actually... Mysteriously standing in the misted snow and heavy banks, just as pale, almost glowing; beautiful. It was most unexpected, but Iruka was grateful that Kakashi happened to be there so suddenly so as to uphold the amazing sight. Iruka blushed faintly, briefly, and leaned in towards Kakashi and softly applied his lips to his. 

Kakashi's eyes widened, and for once he was shocked and the one left blushing. Ooouuu, Kakashi thought as he began to kiss back. The element of surprise, perhaps? Is that what he finds romantic...? The softness of Iruka's lips relaxed him, and he was able to kiss back without hesitation. Though - why was he kissing back in the first place? Iruka added pressure to the kiss every now and then, creating almost a massaging sensation that Kakashi quite enjoyed. 

As soon as Kakashi was about to make the kiss a bit more interesting, it ended, and Iruka broke it off with a sudden jerking movement. Kakashi blinked his lazy, half-lidded gaze questionably. Iruka's face turned completely red again and he glanced to his side through the corner of his eyes. "..." Aa... Kakashi resisted giggling like some sort of school-girl. He's shy...of course. 

Iruka's eyes lidded half way and then closed as he thudded against the couch. Again, Kakashi blinked as Iruka yawned and was still. Did he just fall asleep?! Kakashi screamed mentally, sitting up straight. That's cheap! Damn it, wake up! Kakashi sweat-dropped. If he wanted Iruka to wake, he probably wouldn't be yelling at him mentally. 

Kakashi craned his neck so he was facing Iruka and wrapped his arm around his neck, bringing his lips inches away from Iruka's. He paused and then let the young sensei go with a sigh. I shouldn't steal Iruka's idea's, he thought with a light smile and opened up to page four of Icha Icha Paradise. "I'll probably just steal some of Jiraiya's..." he chuckled evilly. 

Steal some of Jiraiya's what?, Iruka wondered to himself. Iruka opened one of his dark eyes and watched Kakashi briefly, but closed it again. Well, whatever it was, it probably didn't matter. Iruka was a bit disappointed that Kakashi was about to kiss him and didn't, but was satisfied that Kakashi kissed back when Iruka brought their lips together in the first place. 


	4. Oh, those poor virgin eyes

****

Disclaimer/Authoresses note: I don't own Naruto! Though, tried and true, you can snag characters every now and then and force them to do varies naughty things to gather 'inspiration'. Speaking of! This chapter is primarily all lemon…(sasu/naru. I've actually done more writing on the part of kakairu… so it's to make up to you people for lack of sasu/naru??) _ So people who…er…dun like lemons…skip to the next chapter and just be confused as to what exactly happened. :D As for you other people, read on and find out. Also: I might do a Kakairu lemon…depends. :3 Do you all think I should? O_o 

Chapter Four!: OH, those poor virgin eyes!

---

Naruto found himself at last safe in a small tool-shed. The young Genin had not a damned clue where he was, or whose shed it was, but was safe none-the-less. 

As though Naruto had thought too soon, Sasuke bolted in and tackled Naruto, who shrieked. After wrestling for some time, Sasuke was straddling Naruto's back and holding his arms behind his back forcefully. "So, who won?" Sasuke demanded smugly. Naruto screamed and began kicking at Sasuke's back like he had been earlier. It didn't bother Sasuke too much. "WHO won?" Sasuke demanded once more, lifting Naruto's arms. If Sasuke went any further, they'd probably break. Naruto screamed with pain. "I DID! Get over it!" He spat. Sasuke twitched and then got some rope that was hanging from the wall while holding Naruto's arms together tightly with one arm. 

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit afraid. Sasuke tied Naruto's arms and then crossed his own. "Tying you down." He turned around and tied Naruto's ankles, and then pulled his forehead protectors cloth into his mouth. Naruto, completely humiliated, cursed several times. Sasuke chuckled darkly, pleased. "...So, admit it, I've won now. You're hog-tied with me sitting on you in some tool shed that you fled to in hopes of escaping my wrath." Naruto grunted. Sasuke leaned down so his mouth was just beside his ear. "I won. Just say it, or take back what you said before," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes went wide as he shuddered from Sasuke's warm breath against his chilled, red ears. This was certainly making Naruto quite uncomfortable...he wasn't sure if Sasuke was trying to be intimidating or sexy, and either way was really frightening in any case. 

"Well?" Sasuke shoved Naruto's arms forward, and Naruto screamed into the cloth of Sasuke's Konoha badge. "Say it." He hissed and pulled out the cloth from Naruto's mouth. "I won, dead-last." Naruto paused. "...I won, dead-last." The reply was smug. He stuck out his tongue, and Sasuke twitched. 

Sasuke flung Naruto against the wall. Naruto growled and frowned a bit, muscles tensing. He wasn't going to admit defeat to that arrogant asshole! 

Why won't that arrogant asshole just admit defeat?! Sasuke thought, frustrated. Sasuke KNEW he won by now. What did he have to do to get that thought to Naruto, furthermore, to admit it? 

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, observing him. Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue, angry eyes, those whisker like scars, to the blush upon his cheeks and ears from the cold. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was shivering, as was he. It was indeed cold, and they'd been in the snow all day... 

Sasuke scooted up to Naruto, sitting him up. Naruto felt relieved, sure that Sasuke was going to release him from the ropes, but discovered that wasn't Sasuke's intention at all as he crushed his lips to Naruto's angrily. Naruto's eyes went almost as wide as dinner-plates as he squirmed, trying to escape Sasuke's kiss, and turned his head to the side which worked. Sasuke growled and held each side of Naruto's jaw with his hand, gripping it roughly as he assertively kissed Naruto again. Naruto wiggled a bit and jerked violently in trying to get away, resulting only in hitting his head on the back of the shed. Sasuke broke the kiss and whapped Naruto over the head. "Someone will hear you, fool!" He hissed cautiously. "Then stop molesting me, pervert!" Sasuke growled and rammed his lips to Naruto's in fury, prying his mouth open with his tongue. As Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth, Naruto made a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a whimper. Sasuke's tongue got him by surprise, and he hadn't been able to stifle the sound. Sasuke liked it, however, and began to move his tongue against Naruto's. Naruto held his breath, trying not to kiss back, but it seemed to be like a tempting reflex or something.. 

Tch, Naruto just needs motivation, Sasuke decided. The stubborn genin cupped Naruto's crotch experimentally, and Naruto gasped into the kiss. Naruto wasn't expecting that, either. Naruto withdrew his hips in attempt to getting Sasuke's hand away, but Sasuke didn't let off and began to rub the shaken blond haired youth. Naruto, despite his efforts to stifle himself, moaned and began to shyly kiss back. Sasuke grunted aggressively, glad that he was able to dominate Naruto. Sasuke would dominate Naruto further in not too long, and then the kitsune incarnation would realize just who was the dead-last. 

Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto, who was now hard, and squeezed his shaft curiously. Naruto threw his head back and cried out, and his back thud against the wall. Sasuke blinked and captured Naruto up into another kiss and went easier on him so he'd not make so much noise. 

As if realizing exactly what he was agreeing to - a kiss and grope too late, Naruto broke the kiss and spit on the floor. "AAGH! That was even worse than our first one!" Sasuke frowned, ignoring Naruto, and stood up. Naruto grimaced up at him, his eyes slanted and closed. A light smirk graced Sasuke's lips, and he got some rope from the floor he apparently hadn't used. Naruto blinked. "Na? S-Sasuke..?" The dark grin only grew, and Naruto sunk back a little. This wasn't going to end well. 

* (ELSEWHERE. _; -Evil.-)

A sigh drifted from petal soft lips, and a young woman sat down quietly back onto her sofa. She'd abandoned her novel, as it was making her quite depressed. That, and she'd finished it. She rested her chin on her palm - her elbow resting on her knee, as her fingers first rested and then drummed their light pink nails upon creamy flesh. Jade eyes were half closed, and her other hand smoothed some cherry blossom pink tresses behind her ear. The novel was … interesting. Almost scary in how much it reminded her of she and Sasuke. Did that just mean her love for him was cliché? She frowned, and the drumming of her fingers ceased. Nonsense… 

Sakura reflected her situation the novel. The main character, a lovely ninja maiden by the name of 'Haruka', was desperately in love with the villain of the story. Sakura wouldn't go as far as to say Sasuke was a villain, but… The lovely ninja maiden had other men who were in love with her, but she paid them little to no mind, eyes glazed and blind to them; as if they were only meant to see the dark, beautiful, handsome entity that was the villain of this story. Sakura smiled lightly. Sasuke is prettier than this villain, she assured herself sternly. However, one of the men that loved Haruka, was loved by the villain. The villain wouldn't admit it - he couldn't get over his dark nature. Whereas the other male who loved her was given the cold shoulder by just about everyone, because he was eccentric in nature or something for some reason.

The ending was total crap, though. Because Haruka was left behind by who she wished so badly to be her love. Left for one of the men that loved her! It was like a bad soap-opera. Though, at this time, the author reflected on the male that remained whom of which loved Haruka. He was in the same situation of unrequited love, but there was never a point that Haruka had suddenly gotten feelings for someone else to leave him feeling jaded. No…she always had loved that man of darkness. The man who loved Haruka at this time was also quite an average man, who was aspiring to be the best artist in his village. The average man really was good for Haruka; he was sweet, had an infectious optimistic attitude, and would really die for Haruka. 

Sakura's cheeks flared a bit, matching the hue of her silken tresses. The two men reminded her of Naruto and Lee. The villain, of coarse, was Sasuke, and the lovely maiden was herself. But Sakura doubted that Sasuke would ever pair up with Naruto, since Naruto loved _her_. Then again, the _man_ loved Haruka, but still paired with the villain, and even calmed down his dark spirit… So that would leave Lee - who was the average man in the book, as she thought it. The man that Haruka ended up pairing up with and living happily ever after with. Her blush deepened… nonsense. Naruto didn't seem in the least bit into men. And Sasuke wasn't gay. She had no excuse to back herself up, but simply assumed it to be law. Sasuke = straight. Kakashi-sensei was right about reading too many romantic novels, after all! 

Sakura got to her feet and brushed off the back of her thighs. She decided she'd go and visit Lee. Not because of anything dealing with the book of coarse! Just, the last time Sakura had seen him was when she visited him at the hospital. Each time she had, he was unconscious… So, she'd make up for it now! After all, it was the least she could do for someone who was willing to die for her, right? Right! 

Sakura stood still for a minute, muscles tensing as she bit her lip and another uneasy blush surfaced over her cheeks. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Stupid novels! Inner Sakura suggested kicking the books ass, flailing her arms. As always, Sakura ignored her…er…herself…and stopped herself just before walking out the door. Smiling lightly, she picked out a nice coat, slung it on, and headed out the door. 

* (MUHA!! Yeah, sorry, I had to through some Leesaku in here. And the plot thickens…? WHAT PLOT? O_o)

At this time, Sasuke had moved Naruto against the floor. Naruto's hands were still tied behind his back, and were resting just a bit above his tail-bone. His legs, however, were bound by rope which was tied to some bars at the top of the shed - so they were lifted. And much to Naruto's discomfort and embarrassment, he was almost completely nude. He'd been stripped of both his boxers and his pants after much kicking, screaming and struggling, his jacket was unzipped, and his shirt was rolled just to his collar bone - since Sasuke had decided to play around some with Naruto's chest. 

Still obviously upset with his current situation, Naruto glanced stubbornly to the wall of the shed, his eyes narrowed at a bit of a slope while his lips were formed in a pout, and blush bridged itself in full, dark red from one ear to the other. 

Sasuke merely marveled in Naruto's appearance, standing just before his half nude body. A smug smirk was worn over his smooth complexion as his head was tilted to the side a bit, his black hair cascading over his pale face. His arms were also crossed. Naruto couldn't bear to look at Sasuke right now - for one, due to his situation, which simply made 'embarrassing' an understatement, and two, because it would probably force one of them to say something, and for three…from what Naruto remembered during the rough handling he was receiving, Sasuke was just as worked up about the entire ordeal as much as he was. 

Though, perhaps, it may have been better to have had looked at him, because not doing so made Sasuke, for some reason, want to approach Naruto. Naruto's azure gaze only briefly glanced to him, but quickly away, and Sasuke made a noise that was somewhat below a chuckle; a sort of jut of air released from between his smirking lips in a light 'humph'. Naruto felt Sasuke's palm at the top of his head, and when he turned to glare up at Sasuke to demand just what he was doing _now…_well, lets just say that was nothing short of embarrassing either.. Sasuke's fly was down, and Naruto assumed it was intentional, seeing as the top of his boxers were slid down under certain…appendages. Naruto quickly - and clumsily, tried to get away, and ended up hitting his head on the wall again. Sasuke frowned and pulled Naruto's hair lightly; back into position, and the said blond swallowed hard. A light smirk appeared on the lips of the Uchiha prodigy. Was Naruto scared? 

"Oii, don't get so freaked out…" He lowered himself so he was crouching, and Naruto simply stared at Sasuke as if he were insane. Sasuke smirked coolly, brushing some of his bangs out of his face as he spoke. "That's nothing compared to what I have in store for you…" The words bore such a sadistic tone, Naruto squeaked. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he gently pressed his finger-tip to Naruto's nose. "…What are you? Afraid?" He quirked an eyebrow, obviously quite amused. Naruto growled and tilted his chin up in attempts to bite Sasuke's finger, failing in the mentioned ambition. "Why would I be afraid!?" "Because you're a pansy." Naruto frowned. "Come on! If someone decided to randomly rape you, wouldn't you get like this in the least bit?" Sasuke sighed irritably, as if he were speaking to a three year old. Clandestinely avoiding the question, also. "…Look, just think of it as a challenge. The more you can put up with, the more I have to do so you can be spent. Meaning, I have to do more until you can't take anymore…" Naruto looked uninterested. "…or until I get tired of trying." "I doubt you'd be able to keep up…" "Exactly…I thought you'd say something like that." His smirk returned, and Naruto frowned. "Besides, Naruto…you can't rape the willing." 

Naruto growled, eyes wide and undomesticated as he tried snapping at Sasuke. Competition didn't even matter now; Naruto forgot all about it , though, it was seconds ago. "WHO'S WILLING!?" Sasuke's smirk grew a bit, and he leaned in over Naruto so he was towering over him. Sasuke palms were just beside Naruto's shoulders as he looked down on him. Naruto blinked. "If you didn't want it…you'd be trying a hell of a lot harder to get away." Sasuke added quietly (as if advising Naruto to be just as quiet), lightly brushing his lips against Naruto's as he spoke, still sneering but at more of a reduction to what it was last. Naruto blinked, not quite knowing how to respond, and before he could think up a way, Sasuke's lips came down on Naruto's again. 

This time, the kiss was softer; milder… Naruto's muscles tensed a little less, and he began to respond. He was hesitant to do so, however, because it would mean he was just admitting that Sasuke was right. But whatever. Sasuke's tongue delicately rimmed Naruto's lower lip, and in reaction they parted lightly. Sasuke took this opportunity to delve his tongue into Naruto's mouth, smoothing his tongue over Naruto's. Naruto, this time without hesitation, returned the favor. Suddenly, he felt Sasuke's hand grip roughly at Naruto's swollen member, which caused him to wince and moan. Sasuke continued toying with Naruto a bit, and before long he stopped. Naruto's eyes went wide then, and he nearly screamed. Instead, he placed his hand over his mouth, biting against it. Sasuke shuddered lightly as he rammed into Naruto for a second time. 

Sasuke began to create a steady rhythm as he started to thrust a bit more quickly inside of the other male, who winced again and bit down on his hand harder. Sasuke, still keeping his movements even, moved Naruto's hand. Naruto began to bite his lip as Sasuke began to go a bit harder. Now, though, it wasn't that painful at all…Naruto must have adjusted. Now Naruto released his lip, since it was making it a little harder to breathe; he was panting rather loudly now. Sasuke, with each of his hands at either side of Naruto's shoulders still, so his palms pressed against the wooden floor, began to go a bit faster. Sasuke was now biting his lip, but very lightly. The pleasures that were building up inside of Sasuke were incredible… The instant Sasuke had entered Naruto, he felt no control to hold back for Naruto to adjust to the feeling of someone being inside of him. The pleasure simply took hold of his body, controlling it itself, rather than his own brain. 

Naruto's pants had grown nearly to sharp gasps, and sweat was visibly beading on his body. Light mewls, whimpers and moans would escape him every now and then as Sasuke simply intensified what he had already been trying to get used to. Not that he was complaining… In the small shed, for it being winter, the air seemed rather sultry. Of course, maybe that was just the air between the two. Sasuke's hands were now firmly resting at Naruto's hips, holding him in place as he began to ram harder and harder into the smaller boy, who cried out with each thrust. Sasuke was feeling obligated… Naruto was getting pretty loud, and someone might hear, but on the other hand, it was exactly what _Sasuke_ wanted to hear. Not wanting to deal with it, he just went with what he needed. After all, the pleasures that sought to claim Sasuke were getting closer to giving him that final shove into oblivion.. So with a strong, slightly feverish thrust, Sasuke slammed into Naruto. Naruto's back arched lightly and he tilted his head back, rather loudly calling out Sasuke's name on impulse and releasing himself, spreading his warm seed. Sasuke winced and uttered very slightly, doing the same, his body giving a light jerk as a strong jolt of pleasure shocked up his spine and racked his nerves. 

*

A light blink, and Sakura turned on her heel as she was almost off her property, lowering a brow as she glanced to her garage and shed she'd past awhile ago. Did she just hear someone scream? 

*

Naruto, who was trembling lightly, desperately fought to catch his breath. Sasuke simply tried to keep himself from collapsing right on top of Naruto, also fighting to catch his breath. As Sasuke finally sat up, just about to pull out of Naruto to situate himself, the worst sound in the world filled the small, desolate walls of the run down shack of a tool shed. A creaking door. Naruto's face paled, then went completely red as Sasuke glanced over his own shoulders. After he'd done so, Sasuke's eyes went wide, and what would have been a gasp tried to escape his throat but came out as a small choke. 

Finally, he managed a: "S-…S-…Sa--!!"

And, came the response: "IIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" 


	5. To take advantage of the emotions of a d...

Disclaimer/Authoresses note: If I owned Naruto, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't be sitting here typing like a lame-ass. :D

Anyways, sorry for the late update! I've been having major writing problems. oo; And I'm really just kinda lazy... I decided to throw in more Lee x Sakura, though it was totally unintended for the fic…but I love the pairing just too much. And…there's Sasuke x Naruto fluff in this, too, as a sort of relief from the rape. 0.o This chapter is so sappy, you'll be blowing your nose with a fooking pancake!

Warning: Lots of mushy girl whining.

* * *

Chapter Five!: To take advantage of the emotions of a damsel in distress, or to not take advantage of the emotions of a damsel in distress!

Sakura nearly tripped on her own feet as she took a step back, holding a balled up fist to her chin. Her lips were lightly parted, her skin was paler than how it should have been, and her pupils were contracted almost insanely. She was at a complete loss of words! She nearly suspected it all to be just one terrible dream - but it couldn't have been. It was too real. Though Sakura's heart was broken, she remained simply looking terrified as oppose to drowning in despair. She'd simply have to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and put it back together, and move on. But how could she...? How could Sakura get over Sasuke, the boy she loved even before she was anywhere near qualified to wear her badge of adulthood? Before she knew how much love really meant...? (A/N: Like, O, MG! Sakura...is such...A GIRL! :0)

Sasuke bit his lip lightly, then glanced towards Naruto - who looked as if he'd just been slapped with a large tuna-fish across his face. He seemed to be stuck that way, so Sasuke turned back to Sakura to just flatly explain himself - to tell the truth, but noticed she was gone. Had she run away? Sasuke frowned a bit and pulled out of Naruto at last, who only winced a bit. He quickly zipped up his pants, thereafter swiping a kunai from the holster on his thigh and cut the ropes that held Naruto's legs up.

Naruto grunted, dazed from so much happening at once (even before Sakura had burst in out of no where), and slid the ropes off his legs. He looked up for his pants and boxers, which were thrown at his face that moment. Naruto frowned at Sasuke, who smirked lightly, and Naruto dressed himself; zipping up his jacket after rolling down his shirt. "...Are you just going to let her go?" Naruto asked after somewhat of an awkward silence. Sasuke replied easily. "What else can I do? If I explain myself, it won't make anything better. She's on her own." Naruto blinked. "Are you serious...?" A shrug lazily rolled off of Sasuke's shoulders, and sighed in somewhat irritance. "Of course I am. She's just another one of those girls chasing me. It's funny that every single one of them think they have a chance...they need to learn." Jeez. When Sasuke put it like that, he made it sound like he did all of that to Naruto just to prove something to the girls. Naruto crossed his arms.

"How can you be like that?"

"Like what...?"

"Cold," Naruto responded, gritting his teeth lightly. "That wasn't just any girl -- that was Sakura!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, who appeared to be the hugest idiot in the world to him. "...What do you mean?" Did Naruto still have that stupid thing for her? Naruto stomped his foot, pointing quite accusingly to Sasuke. "She's our teammate! And whether you want to admit it or not, she's our friend!" "Naruto, there's nothing we can do." "There has to be SOMETHING!!" Sasuke smirked lightly, turning his back to Naruto. "She'll be fine..." "What makes you so sure?" "Did you see what she was holding?" Naruto blinked, lowering his hand by his side. "She had a daffodil. A flower she'd gotten me at the hospital...but I'm out now. She may be on her way to see a friend or something at the hospital." He opened the door and paused. "She's in good hands; they'll take care of her for us. Let's go." Naruto sighed, paused, and then followed with a light nod. "Hai..." How could he be so sure?!

Some time passed, and Sakura made it to Lee's place. She tried to stop crying by the time she got to his door-step, but that just didn't seem to work. She rubbed her red, puffy eyes and sniffled. She couldn't go back home, because she was scared. What if Naruto and Sasuke..? The disgust came back, and Sakura shivered felt like nearly vomiting, which was gross, but it was a nice substitute for the pain she was feeling in her heart. As she stood, she stared at her feet for awhile.

It was almost as if her entire meaning of existence vanished right before her eyes. Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's ever adoring fan girl - the one who she believed was the most likely to win his heart. Only to find out that the handsome boy was gay, and had sex with, of all people, NARUTO, in HER frickin' tool-shed. Which was just degrading. Worst of all, it was just like everything she hated about the novel - which her mind was trying to avoid currently. She could barely gather the nerve to knock on Lee's door.

She knew he'd gotten out of the hospital, and was still probably not very mobile…but she just wanted to see him. She'd plucked a flower on the way over, before…certain incidents, and decided she'd give it to Lee while he was conscious. Strangely, though in the mess she was in, she wanted to see Lee NOW, of all people - as planned, but she didn't plan seeing…that. Of coarse, she pushed all of this to the back of her mind, and, with a trembling, weak fist, knocked on Lee's door, biting her lip while stifling tears.

Not too long after, Lee came to the door, curiously poking his head out to see who had come to visit. First, his expression brightened to see Sakura, the most darling of beings in Konoha, and then grew worried to see her current air. Her eyes were puffy and shared the same hue of red as did her cheeks, and tears were welt up in her eyes. And - lightly held between delicate, trembling fingers of each hand, was a daffodil. Lee blinked at the flower briefly, but quickly returned his attention to Sakura.

"Na, Sakura-san! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, opening the door a bit more. Sakura noticed, idly, Lee was staggering - seeing as he was on crutches, and his left arm was in a sling. She shook her head, and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't speak, afraid she'd have a break-down. Lee helped her in, which made Sakura feel a little guilty since he was handicapped, but no less sat on the futon she was guided too. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again, making a light whimpering sound as her teeth released her lip.

Lee flopped down beside Sakura, leaning towards her worriedly as he smoothed some of her bangs from her forehead. "Sakura-san, what's wrong..?" She shook her head and held up a hand, showing that she needed a minute to gather her brains, and handed Lee the daffodil. "I-I was… on my w-way o-o-over…t-to…to give y-you this…a-and…to j-j-just v-visit…" Lee told Sakura to hold on for just a moment, and he got up to get her some water, shortly after he gently took the daffodil from her fingers.

Lee frowned. What on Earth happened that unnerved the poor kunoichi so much? He glanced down at the daffodil, blinking again. He'd gotten a flower just like it, while he was in the hospital… Lee felt his cheeks heat lightly. Had that been Sakura's flower? He was wondering who gave it to him. Lee snapped his thoughts back to his current state of affairs and brought the water to Sakura, who took it with trembling hands and sipped from it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently cried. Lee bit his lower lip lightly. Lee didn't want to see Sakura cry.. He already had once, and he wanted that to be the only time. "Daijoubu ka?" He finally spoke. Sakura nodded, and then began to try to explain herself through choking on sobs, stuttering, and embarrassment.

Naruto grumbled. "Naa, Sasuke…where are we going?" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, stopping in his tracks. "No where, I suppose. It doesn't matter where we wind up." Naruto blinked and canted his head, eyes slanting closed as his arms were folded behind his head. "Eh? And why is that?" Sasuke smirked lightly. "We don't need any certain area for this." Naruto got that bad feeling in the pit of his gut, and his eyes opened wide. "…'This'? What is 'this'?" Sasuke chuckled. "Not what you think," he responded simply. He was still smirking, but it seemed to be of a sort of fondness - which left Naruto even more confused than before. "…Then what?" How annoying, Naruto thought, suspiciously glaring at Sasuke.

After Sakura was able to explain herself a few tissues later, Lee just sat next to her, unsure of how to react and - simply blinked, red faced. Sakura looked at her knees, also blushing, and sniffled. Tears were still in her eyes, but they stopped falling. Lee reacted finally in a shudder. Over-active imaginations could be bad sometimes. Lee turned to Sakura, then hesitantly pulled her into a hug. Sakura was somewhat shocked, and let out a mild gasp and blinked, resting her finger-tips just above Lee's collar bone. Lee frowned. It wasn't as if Sasuke and Naruto did that on purpose…well, meant for Sakura to see it anyways. He lightly touched his finger tips to the back of her head with his right hand. "I'm really sorry you had to see that," he started. Sakura simply listened. "I understand that you like Sasuke-kun very much…and that…well, I'm just sorry…" He didn't want to get into the details, and Sakura knew why. Lee knew exactly how much it would hurt him if he were caught in a similar incident with _her_. Sakura felt a little guilty.

"I understand it may hurt very much…" Lee didn't want to sound too harsh, but he felt as if he needed to say what was on his mind. "…but if you really loved Sasuke, you would just let him go with Naruto. I know you don't want that, but you should want him to be happy." Sakura was silent, and her hands balled into fists, whispering a soft 'I understand'.

Lee didn't want to hug her. Well, he did, but he didn't mean to. He just…felt really bad. It almost hurt _him_ to hear that, to see Sakura cry, and virtually be useless to her at that moment.

Technically, on the other hand, this meant Sakura was available. Lee was afraid he may have done this as a sort of subconscious reaction to Sasuke's being unavailable not just to Sakura, but to females in general. But that couldn't be it -- that would be cruel! To take advantage of Sakura's wounded heart and try to repair it by getting her to like him while she's so fragile! He would never-! Although…it was sort of tempting.

He shook his head, mentally of coarse, and released Sakura. He wasn't going to do that. As strange as it sounded, he loved Sakura too much to do that, even though if he did, he might have a chance at having her be his girl.


End file.
